


The Night Out

by eggo_eggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Piercings, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Top Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Vaginal Fingering, this is self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_eggo/pseuds/eggo_eggo
Summary: Basically Emily goes to a lesbian bar and meets Lena there, and then they smash,, lowkey inspired by the Blue Is The Warmest Color bar scene.





	1. The Bar

It started with the bar. It was my first time going to a type of bar that was specifically for lesbians, and I was a bit nervous. My friends told me to go since I’ve been looking for someone for a while with rather rubbish luck. I didn’t think I had a type, but my friends all said I did. Apparently it was “a useless lesbian”. I’m not arguing, they’re right.

I glanced over the map on my phone before looking down the street. A busted up sign ahead read “Sapphic Sugars- Drinks and Sweets (+21)”. Even if the place didn’t come off as unsafe, I was still cautious stepping down the cement steps. People passing by on the street didn’t take notice to me, but I felt like everyone’s eyes were on me. I swallowed before coming to a stop at the glossy metal door with a violet tint. I went to knock, but the door opened a crack. 

“Got a reservation?” The voice that asked was thick with an accent, maybe an Egyptian. “E-Emily?” I cursed at myself internally. ‘Great, now they know you’re a flustered newbie.. wait a minute. Wouldn’t everyone be?’ 

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to a slightly taller woman holding a clipboard. Her skin was tan and dusted with gold. She wore her hair in a blunt bob, and had an eye tattoo. I swallowed before her lips curled into a warm smile. “Welcome to Sapphic Sugars, Emily.”


	2. Meeting Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets Lena!

The door behind me swung slowly shut as I walked past the bouncer carefully. “I’m Fareeha. Head of Security and Staff.” She took my hand in hers before holding up a marker. “I’ve never seen you around here before, is it your first time?” 

I nodded. She drew a triangle on the top of my hand. “People here are usually welcoming and respectful. Remember that you still have boundaries and don’t get too drunk to forget that. All security and staff are wearing the same black polo and they are open to hear any questions or reports of anything,” I nodded again. 

“Another rule before I send you off- No sex in here. Bathrooms are for bathrooms, sure you can kiss and make out, but no sex in there.” I blushed deeply before nodding a few times. She saw that I was flustered and laughed. She leaned in and looked around before whispering, “No one really follows that rule though. Just be safe.”

Fareeha winked and handed me the clipboard and a pen. I signed it before she clapped my back with her hand. “Have a nice night, Emily.” I blinked a few times before looking back and giving a small wave. Good thing she did most of the talking, I would’ve been a bumbling mess. I held my bag close to me before stepping towards the bar. There were a lot of couples here, as well as women just enjoying their drinks or texting. A few of them caught my eye and looked me up and down before winking and going back to their drinks, making my blush feel permanent. They were so pretty! I was so.. so.. so not? 

I walked carefully through the club as I could, trying to avoid bumping into others. I felt a jab into my back, and I turned around to face an omnic. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- are you ok?” I laughed nervously before reassuring her. 

“No no no, you’re ok! I’m fine!” I kept rambling as I helped her pick up her bag’s contents and her phone. “Thank you so much, it’s my first night here and I feel really out of place..” I looked up at her and saw her lights were fading in and out from a pale yellow to a green. “Me too, don’t worry.” I said, as I worried a lot. 

“I-I’m Emily,” I said, offering my hand. “I’m Alice.” Her voice was smooth and delicate. The metal joints in her knuckles slid past mine effortlessly as we shook hands. I noticed how warm my hands were compared to her cool metal ones, and wondered if how red my face was. We laughed a bit nervously before letting go, and I looked around as Alice started talking. 

“Anyways, thanks for helping me.. and good luck finding someone here!” I smiled and nodded, not able to form words for a second. “You too!” I waved before she walked away, and glanced around the bar, trying to see if anyone didn’t look too busy.

I did a double take as thick spikes of hair caught my eye. Their hair was gelled into gravity defying spikes and they had helix piercings. She wore a fitting white tee shirt and had on yellow and orange leggings. She had on white converse, and was nursing a beer. I couldn’t see her face, but I knew it was probably adorable.

I readied myself for disappointment when I brushed my fingers on the bar. She immediately shut off her phone and banged it maybe a little bit too hard on the bar as I touched the bar. She seemed just as nervous as I did. “I’m Emily.” The woman in front of me looked up at me. I was met with big, chocolate eyes decorated with simple eyeliner, and a bit of mascara. Under those were a plethora of freckles and tanned skin. My throat tightened as her peachy lips parted into an ‘o’. 

“Bloody hell, you’re gorgeous.”

I blinked, processing what she said. Her eyes widened, then she pinched her nose bridge. “Shite, I am so gay, god.” She shook her head. I laughed, cheeks warming. The woman looked up again and sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m going to try this again, I’m Lena.” My heart flip flopped as I heard probably England’s strongest accent. As well as the cutest. “D’you mind if I take a seat?” Lena fumbled before grabbing her backpack and throwing it on the floor between her feet. “Absolutely!” I sat down next to her, my knee brushing her thigh. I looked at the bottle she was holding before, humming. 

“That stuff is pretty strong, eh?” Her spiky hair bounced as she laughed again. Bubbly and sweet, something I could definitely get used to listening to. “It’s pretty good, actually. I used to drink it a lot when I piloted. Well, not at the same time as I piloted but, before.” I smiled, as asked, “You were a pilot?” Lena hummed as she took a sip of her beer. She went on to talk about her RAF days and how she used to run track in high school. 

“So, Emily, what’s a beautiful girl like you doing here tonight?” I swallowed thickly, twisting the bracelet on my wrist. “I-I wanted to meet someone nice, and my friends told me I should come here to do so, and it seems real nice already.” 

Lena smiled and spun the liquid in her bottle around. “Just a ‘someone’?” I giggled. “Well, that depends on who I meet, I guess.” Lena hummed, and took another sip. “Anything I could get you, luv?” I glanced over the menu, the drinks pretty pricy for a bar, everything over €8. “You sure?” Lena licked her lips before nodding. “I’m totally sure.” 

I picked a beer, a different brand from hers. “I’ll get this one.” Lena fished a few crinkled euros out of her wallet before sliding it across the bar. “Can I get me a beer, luv?” Lena called into the private room of the bar. A tall, buff woman came out, polishing a glass. Her hair was swooped up into a group of pink spikes. “How many?” A thick Russian accent rose out of the woman.

Lena held up two fingers. “I wanna try yours,” she explained. Lena caught the dripping bottles as they slid across the bar. The woman took the euros and went back into the room. 

We twisted the caps off and held hers up. “Cheers, luv.” We clinked our bottles and drank. The icy alcohol slipped down my throat, leaving a bitter taste. I wasn’t really a fan of beer, but it was better than wine. We talked more about our lives and our jobs, what we liked to do and where we grew up. “Hey Em, I’m gonna run to the bathrooms, all this beer, yknow.” 

She slipped out of her seat and grabbed her backpack. My eyes dragged down the back of her head to her ass, and my stomach tightened as I watched her walk. Lena turned suddenly, and she saw me staring. “Won’t be long.” 

Lena winked at me, continuing to work her way through a crowd. “Fuck.” I hissed as I shuffled everything in my bag around, trying to find my phone. I dialed my friend and immediately said, “I think I found someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they kiss!

Me and Lena stepped out of the suffocatingly hot bar, waving Fareeha goodnight, my hand in Lena’s. We walked up the hot stairs together and out into the breezy city. “That was a lovely night. Want to do anything before we go back to my place?” My body felt warm from the two bottles of beer I had. “To be honest, not really.” Lena nodded sharply, still walking with me. She squeezed my hand as we kept walking. “Wanna get a taxi?” She said after a bit. I nodded. 

The hover cars driving by were quiet, almost muted by the bustling of omnics and people. Lena held her and out off of the curb and waited until a taxi drove up and stopped in front of us. 

Me and Lena both got into the backseat, and she typed her address on the holopad, giving the directions to the driver. The car glided off the curb and into the traffic seamlessly, and Lena took out her phone, answering a text. I glanced over her screen to see she was texting someone named Winston. Lena shut off her phone and held her palm up, offering to hold mine. “You’re a great gal, Em.” Lena’s thumb brushed over my skin, leaving sparks in its wake. I smiled a bit, finding my eyes wandering over her peachy lips. They had a small cupid’s bow, and had a clear gloss on them. I wanted to kiss her, but on the first date? I wasn’t sure if she was ready for it.. 

Lena rested her head on my shoulder, her legs folded behind the passenger seat. I scrolled through news articles and new music releases on my phone as we drove silently. I almost wished the radio was on, but I saw on the map we were a few blocks from Lena’s apartment. A hand on my thigh made me jump. Lena was sliding her hand up and down on my leg, absentmindedly doing so. She had a small smile on her lips. “Hey babe..” I raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Lena?” She giggled quietly, dragging her eyes from my jeans to my eyes. “Can I kiss you?” My heart skipped a beat. “Yes, please.” I nearly whispered. I felt my face warm up, a blanket of heat covering me. Lena adjusted herself to sit up straighter, and locked her fingers with mine. We came in close, and froze awkwardly before laughing quietly. 

“Ready?” I whispered. “As I ever will be, luv.” I leaned in, eyes closing. Lena’s lips were soft and smooth, moving against mine slowly. She was exploring, as was I. Lena’s hand skimmed over my other leg and found purchase on my hip. The other one brushed my hair off my shoulder on the other side. Her kisses were getting firmer, finding a rhythm. I sighed into the kiss, trying not to draw attention from the driver. The woman smiled into our kiss, her lips closing around my bottom lip and pulling gently, before returning to her previous place. My hand slid up her side, my thumb brushing over her shirt. I didn’t even realize that we were making out in the back of the cab before we were already into it. 

She’s a great kisser..’ I thought as her lips left mine and swept down my jaw and onto my neck, where my eyes burst open, my nerves on fire. I choked back a gasp, hearing Lena giggle. Her hand slipped up my thigh and onto my shoulder, just shy of my collarbone. She played with my shirt’s seam and rugged on it. “Wanna finish this after we eat something?” Lena’s voice ghosted over my throat. I struggled to form words as my face reddened. “Absolutely.” Our lips crashed together seconds after I finished speaking, her fingers combing through my hair. I brought my hand up from the back of her neck through her thick spikes of hair. Lena moaned into my lips as I brushed over her scalp, her hands squeezing my shirt into her fists. ‘Sensitive, huh?’ I thought. I mustered up the courage to leave her lips for her jaw, the skin dancing underneath my lips hot with arousal.

Lena’s fingers abandoned my shirt and shifted down to my breast and squeezed under my jacket. I jumped, the sensations foreign. My heart was stuttering in my chest, a lesbian stroke that had no intention of slowing down. We both pulled back as the car jerked to a stop. I looked out the front window to see that there was another taxi in the middle of the road, trying to cross. I looked over at Lena, whose pupils were blown wide, her cheeks dusted with a rosey color, and lips puffy and glossy. Her bangs were askew from being combed through, but she couldn’t look more perfect. She smiled and took my hand in hers, squeezing slowly. “You’re quite the kisser, Em.” I laughed, the taxi driver pulling into a modest apartment complex. “You too.”


	4. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it begins

Lena led me to her apartment. It opened into a cozy studio, the room held small furniture and a mini fridge, as well as regular clutter. There was a hallway, which I assumed lead to the bathroom and her room. “Want anything to eat? I always need a lil somethin’ after the pub.” She walked over to the fridge and took out an apple, biting into it. Lena kicked the door closed and headed over to the mini fridge. “Can I have one of those?” I caught the one she threw towards me, and bit into it. “Wanna put a film on?” Lena said, stretching out on her couch. 

“Whatcha got?” I asked, sitting next to her. I noticed a few horror movies that I wouldn’t even think about buying, as well as some indie ones I’ve never seen before. Lena gasps and jams a DVD into the player, the machine beeping to life. “This ones my favorite.” Lena pulled on her shirt’s collar, letting out a long sigh. “D’you mind if I go change into something more comfortable?” I shook my head as she climbed over the couch and walked around the corner leading to her room. 

I turned around to see what she picked out; she changed out of her leggings into shorts but she already was pulling her shirt over her head. My eyes were practically glued to this woman as she adjusted her orange sports bra and pulled on a loose tank top that had the Union Jack on it. Lena stretched again, muscles in her back and shoulders flexing. 

I pried my eyes off of her and forced myself to try to pay attention to the movie she put in and not have a heart attack on her couch. I didn’t know what was going on, or what the actors were saying, I was only aware of my heart hammering in my ears. I jumped when Lena sat down next to me, making her laugh. “This isn’t even a scary movie, luv.” I leaned over to lay in her lap, and she moved a bit so I could. 

As I watched the movie with her, I felt Lena’s fingers stroking my hair, and even putting a braid in a one point. She was so gentle and slow, I was getting sleepy. Until I noticed something. Lena said we could finish off what we started from the taxi.. I think she forgot? My stomach pooled with heat as I realized I wanted to start this time. I glanced up at her, Lena’s eyes stuck to the television. I pretended to adjust myself as I tilted my head up, brushing my lips near her knee. The woman flinched, her hand freezing in its place on my head.

“Holy shit, Em,” Lena’s voice was shaky and quiet. She took in a breath as I kissed a bit further down her leg, her skin getting warmer. I pushed the tip of my tongue to her knee and drew a line down her thigh. My stomach felt like it was on fire and between my own legs felt like they were about to burst. I got to her shorts’ seam before she gave a little tug on my hair. 

I looked up to see an even more flustered woman that of the one in the taxi. “Em, give a girl a break I’m about to pass out,” She lets out a thin breath, laying her head back on her couch. In the flickering television light, I could see the shiny lines where my tongue was, and I saw at one point it went a bit under her shorts. I moved to sit back up, but Lena grabbed my arm. “Please don’t move.” I smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her. 

Lena’s kisses were hungry and messy, and I tried to keep up. Both of us wanted to do the same thing, but we were dancing around, waiting for the first one to make the first move. Lena put her hands on my hips and pulled me into her lap, having me straddle her.

I took the bottom of Lena’s tank top in my hands and looked up at her for her consent. Lena nodded sharply and I tugged it up, revealing a pale stomach. I ran my fingers down her skin, the woman under me shuddering. Pulling the tank top a bit higher allowed the sports bra to peek out, freckled breasts looking like they were fit to burst out of it. 

Lena held her arms up to help me take her tank top off, and she pushed her lips into mine again as she tugged on my shirt. I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it to the floor, and grabbed the hem of my shirt, yanking it as hard as I could. My skin felt hot against hers, and it felt fantastic. ‘I should’ve worn a nicer bra..’ I thought as I looked down to my worn black one. She didn’t seem to mind. 

Lena pulled my hair into a fist and nibbled down my neck onto my shoulder. I felt the woman’s fingers brush over my bra’s clip before she pulled back from my lips. “Just wanted to let you that you look absolutely stunning.” My cheeks burned with the compliment, my chest swelling with confidence. 

Our lips crashed against each other again with the same hunger as before, my bra straps going slack on my shoulders. I slipped my fingers under her sports bra and pulled it off of her. I broke from the kiss and looked down, my head spinning as I saw Lena staring at my chest. “These are gorgeous, love.”

Her voice was wispy and delicate, as if her breath could break glass. Lena was awestruck as she cupped my breasts in her hands, giving a gentle squeeze. The heat between my legs only grew as she touched me, warmth from her hands and skin spreading like wildfire. Her thumbs brushed over my nipples, my legs tightening on her hips. Lena smiled, and leaned in to close one of them into her lips. I felt a hot tongue press onto it, and I gasped, my hands squeezing her shoulders. 

I choked up before letting out a small moan, her tongue swirling around while her right hand was massaging my breast. Her left was on my hip, keeping me balanced. Lena left my nipple with a kiss, going to the other one. It was even more sensitive than the other, my skin racing with goosebumps, even though I felt like I was in an oven. 

Before Lena went to my other nipple, her hands left me, and went to pull off her sports bra. I stared shamelessly as her toned arms lifted off the fitting material, unveiling beautiful pale breasts, both nipples adorned with a basic bar piercing. There was an obvious tan line around where the bra was, as well as one on her shoulders and stomach. I traced over it, Lena shivering.

Her freckles were visible around her breasts and on her collar bone, and I wanted to kiss every single one of them. Her breathing was stuttering and wheezy, making my stomach do flip flops. Her nipples were pinker than her lips, but still had a similar peachy undertone. I brushed my thumbs over them, Lena taking in a stuttering breath. I looked up to see Lena shifting her legs, lip between her teeth. I nodded, and leaned down to close my lips around her breast, my tongue lapping at creamy flesh. Lena cried out, her body tensing up. The piercing was slipping around my tongue, Lena’s skin becoming slick.

Lena’s skin was salty with a thin sheen of sweat, and I gladly licked it off of her. I could feel her heart thundering in her ribs as I kissed her breast. She took my jaw in her hand and pulled my up. Lena just barely pulled our lips apart, our lips connected by a thread’s thickness. She murmured into my lips, “You’re amazing, Emily.” I could taste the alcohol and apples on Lena’s tongue as it pushed into mine, my jaw aching. I tucked my thumbs into her shorts, Lena giggling. 

“Go ahead, luv.” Lena pushed her hips off the couch and let out a shaky exhale as I pulled her shorts off of her thighs. Black spandex panties hugged Lena’s slim thighs and hips, gorgeously complementing her skin tone. “You are absolutely beautiful, Lena.” The woman under me leaned in for a quick kiss as she ran her fingers up and down my sides. “Thanks, and I can say the same for you.” Lena kicked her shorts to the floor and squeezed my breasts once more before hooking her thumbs under my jeans. “Your turn?” 

I nodded, lips curling into a smile as her fingers slipped around the waistband to the buttons and zipper. Lena touched my forehead with hers, looking down as she pulled the three buttons apart and started to slide the zipper down. My stomach twisted a bit as my stomach peeked out of my jeans, stretch marks around my hips and outer thighs. Lena pulled my pants off to my knees and giggled. 

“These are cute.” I laughed quietly as she was talking about my panties. They were a coral color with a bit of lace on the edges. Kicking them off, Lena brushed her hands over my shoulders. “Wanna go to the bedroom? My legs are kinda sore, babe.” I immediately went to get up, forgetting that I’d been sitting on her the whole time. 

“I’m sorry! Are you ok?” Bright pink ovals we’re forming on Lena’s thighs, and she shrugged. “It’s not something I was going to complain about, but there’s more room in there than right here.” Lena got up and held my hand as she silently pulled me across the living room and to the bed around the corner.


	5. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god this took awhile to write i’m sorry y’all!! but here it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I laid back on Lena’s duvet, my back re-adjusting and bones popping into place. I stretched out before I caught eye contact with Lena. Her legs were around one of my knees, and her hands were sliding up the sides of me. My heart was thundering in my chest as the beautiful woman in front of me was dragging her eyes over me. Lena’s chest rose and fell as she stood in front of the bed. She leaned forward and took the duvet into her fists as she kissed me, our lips melting together.

Our breasts brushed against each other deliciously as we kissed. I moaned as Lena’s fingers ghosted over my stomach, and down between my thighs. I gasped as her fingertips grazed my labia, my body jolting with arousal. Lena’s lips crashed into mine as her fingers were on my clit, barely adding pressure. Our lips parted and Lena’s pupils were blown wide, black bleeding into the brown of her eyes. The woman licked her index and middle fingers until they shone in the dimly lit room. Lena swallowed, and we made eye contact. 

We both gave each other a small smile before kissing again, the tension in the room easing. My stomach burned as her fingers made contact with my sex, sliding with no problem between my lips. I gasped as she made circles around my clit, and her free hand made its way to my breast. 

“You ready, Em?” Lena’s voice was low and rough, making me jump. I nodded into our kiss, the woman’s fingers stroking my entrance before slowly sliding in. I gasped, the penetration a white-hot bloom in my hips. My voice faded into a moan as Lena’s fingers started to slowly circle inside me. It was so hot, so wet, more than I’ve ever been. “F-fuck..” I groaned as she pushed past my g-spot. 

“Have you.. got any patterns or places you like?” Lena asked, finding a rhythm. I groaned as her other hand squeezed and held my breast, her lips making its own trail from my collar bone to my neck. “Circles. Lots of circles,” I hesitated before adding to my request. “Go a bit harder.” Lena chuckled, her lips still barely on my skin. “Alright, love. Don’t have to tell me twice.” I laughed, my hips pushing a bit off the bed. Lena was slow, but she kept a good amount of pressure on me. “Oh fuck, fuck,” I groaned. Lena laughed. “Was that a good spot?” I felt her stop circling and move back, hitting it just right.

I swallowed, my eyes rolling back. “That’s it,” I managed to say, hips jerking into Lena’s hand. She hums, her other hand brushing stray hairs off of my neck. “You’re absolutely soaked,” Her comment made my stomach flip, my face burning. She was going a bit harder, and it a wonderful feeling. “Harder, please.” I mumbled, fists wrinkling Lena’s sheets. She leaned in for a kiss, our lips moving faster, and getting sloppier. Her whole arm was moving at this point, and my hips and thighs were aching. 

I bit my lip as I felt myself getting closer and closer, my arms feeling stiff from holding myself up. “I’m close, oh god-“ Lena’s thumb pressed on my clit, making right circles that made me see stars. “Fuck,” I wheezed as my eyes rolled back, hips off the bed. She kissed my stomach, and her other hand found mine, squeezing. I dug my nails into her hand as I came, my eyes shut and back in an arc. I panted as I felt a gush come out of me, my body going rigid. It felt so good, white-hot pleasure wracking my body. Lena’s hands and lips didn’t even stutter as I came, still going. 

As I caught my breath, I grabbed Lena’s arms and yanked her up into my lap for a rough kiss. “What’s that for?” She asked in a rushed breath, smashing her mouth into mine again. I pulled apart again, panting. “For the best orgasm of my life.” Lena laughed quietly, our lips still touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it and thanks for reading this!


End file.
